


[Podfic of] Gone Is My Past

by kholly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an army bomb detection dog who has been turned into a human. Angst. No, really, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Gone Is My Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Is My Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408502) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



With many thanks to Cyerus who gave me permission to do a podfic of a story that already had one. I loved the story too much not to try my voice at it.

**Title:** Gone Is My Past  
 **Author:** Cyerus  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** Sherlock  & John  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Summary:** John is an army bomb detection dog who has been turned into a human. Angst. No, really, angst.  
 **Running Time:** 47:33

**Download as MP3** [ 65MB mp3 file ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ugxapjuj79my7ic/GoneIsMyPast.mp3)

**Download as Audio Book** [ 22.6MB m4b file ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dwd36srhtz21cfs/GoneIsMyPast.m4b)


End file.
